halflifefandomcom_es-20200214-history
GLaDOS
GLaDOS '('G'''enetic L'ifeform' a'nd' D'isk' O'perating' S'ystem en inglés, '''Forma de Vida Genética y Disco de Sistema Operativo' en español) es un sistema computacional y el núcleo central de Aperture Science, es la guía del Centro de Desarrollo y la principal antagonista de Portal y parte de Portal 2. GLaDOS es la mente de Caroline, la asistente de Cave Johnson. Luego de que Wheatley toma el control de las instalaciones. GLaDOS es convertida en patata. En la campaña cooperativa, ella es la guía e instructora de Atlas y P-Body. GLaDOS, una vez en forma de patata, se vuelve brevemente aliada de Chell durante la segunda mitad de la campaña para un jugador de Portal 2, cuando Wheatley se hace cargo de la instalación. En la campaña cooperativa, es la supervisora de pruebas de ATLAS y P-Body. Biografía La aparición mas antigua del nombre "GLaDOS" es en 1982, donde la versión 1.07, y mas tarde la 1.07a y la 1.09, estaba operando el Proceso de Aplicación de Sujetos de Prueba del Centro de Desarrollo de Aperture Science. La relación precisa entre esta versión de GLaDOS y la que aparece en Portal se mantiene desconocida. Se cree que el proyecto GLaDOS se reanudó en 1982, en la versión 1.07, y más tarde 1.07a y 1.09, operando el centro de enriquecimiento. La relación precisa entre esta versión de GLaDOS y la que aparece en Portal fue originalmente v1.10, pero esto fue más tarde rehecho en v3.11. Aperture también empezo a utilizar un sistema de tablón de anuncios en 1973, que más tarde fue gestionado por GLaDOS tan tardía como 1997. En 1986, la construcción de la primera iteración de GLaDOS se inició en el Centro de Enriquecimiento con el objetivo de acelerar el proyecto del portal, y golpeando a su competencia, Black Mesa. Un chasis prototipo para GLaDOS se construyó en 1989, pero fue abandonado posteriormente. En 1996, después de una década pasó con lo que las partes del sistema operativo de disco a un estado de funcionalidad más o menos básico, se comenzó a trabajar en el componente genético de forma de vida. Apertura originalmente quiso que el CEO Cave Johnson sea el componente genético de forma de vida del equipo. Mientras que Johnson finalmente murió antes de que su conciencia se pueda subir, dejó instrucciones de que su asistente Caroline debería estar equipado como el componente genético de forma de vida para que ella sea capaz de ejecutar Aperture permanentemente después de su muerte. Sin embargo, aún se desconoce si Caroline aceptó ser cargada en el componente genético de forma de vida o si fue forzada por los técnicos. Como prueba de fallos, una vez que la construcción estaba casi terminado, el teléfono rojo de Aperture Science se puso en práctica en caso de que parecía convertirse sensible y peligroso, que requiere un empleado de sentarse por un teléfono rojo en un escritorio en la sala de entrada de la AI central cámara. En 1997, la versión de GLaDOS era la 3,11. En 1998, GLaDOS se activó varias veces por los técnicos de Aperture, pero rápidamente se revelaba de nuevo, después de haber intentado matar a ellos dentro de "un dieciseisavo de un picosegundo" después de la activación. Sin desanimarse, los científicos empezaron a tratar de cambiar la personalidad de GLaDOS y frenar sus tendencias asesinas mediante la adición de varios núcleos de personalidad a su sistema. Varios de estos núcleos fueron desactivados y se almacenaron en algún momento; uno de estos núcleos fue Wheatley, falso protagonista de Portal 2, que más tarde fue reutilizado para la tarea de atender a los seres humanos en el Centro de Relajación extendido. Algún tiempo más tarde ese año, GLaDOS se activó el primer traiga su hija al trabajo anual de Aperture Science, lo que terminó en un desastre no especificado. Poco después de este desastre, GLaDOS fue equipado con un Núcleo de moralidad. Con el tiempo, GLaDOS afirmó haber "perdido todo interés en matar", ahora solo el antojo de la ciencia y el deseo de estudiar y experimentar con la conciencia. Ella anunció que quería llevar a cabo un experimento en el día de "Traiga a tu hija al trabajo" por medio de gatos y cajas. Ella dijo que tendría todo el material necesario; lo único que necesitaba era "un poco de neurotoxinas". Los científicos aceptaron, pensando que estaría bien "siempre que fuera para la ciencia." Finalmente, en mayo de 200-, GLaDOS se activó como una de las actividades previstas en el día de "Llevar a tu hija al trabajo". GLaDOS se convirtió una vez más hostil, y dentro de dos picosegundos había bloqueado la instalación completa, atrapando todo el interior e inundando la facilidad con neurotoxinas. GLaDOS entonces comenzó un ciclo de pruebas permanente usando a los empleados capturados de Aperture, con el objetivo de superar a Black Mesa en la carrera por la tecnología del portal. Ella perdió efectivamente esta carrera, que a su vez desvió toda la atención de rescatar a los empleados atrapados de Aperture. Mientras tanto, el número de empleados de Aperture se redujo a través de las siguientes semanas de la prueba. El último empleado sobreviviente, un programador llamado esquizofrénico (Dr.) Doug Rattmann, logró evitar el cautiverio, como resultado de su paranoia. Evadiendo los intentos constantes de GLaDOS para capturarlo, se las arregló para tener acceso a sus archivos de sujetos de prueba y la investigación de los perfiles psicológicos de los candidatos rechazados, descubriendo el de una mujer llamada Chell que fue rechazado para la prueba debido a la extraordinaria tenacidad. Con la esperanza de que la determinación tenaz de Chell podría permitir que ella pueda derrotar a GLaDOS, Doug Rattmann manipulando la lista de sujetos de pruebas, cambió el orden de modo que el nombre de Chell quede en la parte superior. Esto pareció pasar desapercibido por GLaDOS. A partir de ahora, Doug Rattman se ocultó en zonas no utilizadas de la instalación, las cuales GLaDOS fue incapaz de controlar. A continuación, se reanuda la prueba obligatoria. Apariciones Portal Algún tiempo después del ataque con neurotoxinas, GLaDOS despierta a Chell de su cama sellada en una Cámara de Relajación de Aperture Science. Prometiendo pastel y servicios de apoyo emocional a la finalización de la prueba, envía a Chell en la pista de pruebas. GLaDOS es capaz de monitorear el progreso de Chell a través de las cámaras de prueba a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Ella proporciona instrucciones y estímulo, pero se cuida de hacer frente a Chell impersonalmente, dando la impresión de que ella no es más que una voz no sensible programada para proporcionar pre-grabaciones, las respuestas de secuencias de comandos. Sin embargo, parece incapaz de resistir jugar con Chell haciendo comentarios extraños y a menudo siniestros. En varias ocasiones, ella parece no funcionar correctamente en puntos convenientes en medio de una frase, ocultando información importante. Estos signos de inestabilidad comienzan desde el principio, y se vuelven cada vez más evidentes a medida que Chell pasa a través de las cámaras de prueba. Cuando Chell finalmente llega a la Cámara de pruebas 16, GLaDOS le informa que la cámara apropiada ha sido sustituida por una cámara que incluye a las torretas centinelas las cuales, según ella, cuentan con fuego real, deseando a Chell la mejor de las suertes y dejándola en la cámara. Es en esta cámara que Chell descubre el primero de varios nichos ocultos, donde, ocultos a las cámaras de GLaDOS, donde mensajes desesperados de Doug Rattmann se encuentran garabateados en las paredes. (El mensaje más importante, "el pastel es una mentira", se repite varias veces.) En la siguiente cámara de prueba, GLaDOS introduce a Chell al cubo de compañía, haciendo hincapié en repetidas ocasiones que el cubo no es consciente, en un aparente intento de fomentar la vinculación emocional con el cubo a través de la psicología inversa. En el extremo de la cámara, que obliga a Chell incinerar el cubo de compañía antes de permitirle que continúe. GLaDOS luego la felicita por la "eutanasia" de su Cubo de Compañía más rápidamente que cualquier otro tema de prueba en el expediente. Al final de las pruebas, Chell se desplaza sobre un andamio no estacionario fuera de la cámara de prueba final. En lugar de la torta prometida, GLaDOS maniobra no estacionar el andamio para bajar a Chell en una habitación del incinerador, con calma asegurándole que las altas temperaturas no dañarán la pistola de Portal o cualquier otro equipo valioso. Para sorpresa de GLaDOS, en lugar de entrar en pánico o renunciar, Chell se las arregla para escapar de la incineradora a través de un uso inteligente de la ASHPD. Atrapado con la guardia baja, GLaDOS comienza a revelar su verdadera naturaleza, tartamudeando y, finalmente, ofreciendo a Chell felicitaciones poco convincentes por completar "la prueba final en la que pretendíamos matarla" Ella le pide desesperadamente a Chell que se acueste y espere al Party Escort Bot, que afirma la llevará a una celebración posterior a la prueba en honor de Chell. Sin embargo, Chell hace caso omiso de la invitación y continúa utilizando la ASHPD para viajar a través de las áreas de mantenimiento, fuera de la vista y control de GLaDOS. GLaDOS sigue utilizando el sistema de altavoces para tratar de convencer a Chell de volver a la zona de pruebas. Ella finge estar del lado del infierno en un primer momento, insistiendo en que ella sólo está tratando de disuadirla de continuar debido a la preocupación por su bienestar. Como Chell ignora sus comentarios y se acerca a la Cámara Central de IA, GLaDOS se pone cada vez más desesperada, desplegando torretas con tal de detenerle. Como Chell entra en la cámara central, GLaDOS cae toda pretensión, sin rodeos le comunicaba que tiene la intención de matarla. Ella intenta implementar una "sorpresa" para eliminar Chell, lo que termina por desprenderse de su Núcleo de moralidad. Ella insiste en que el núcleo no tiene ninguna función conocida o importante para ella, engañando a Chell en su incineración en la creencia de que debe ser un componente valioso. thumb|left|Chell redirigiendo el cohete de la Torreta Lanzacohetes contra GLaDOS Ahora libre de las restricciones del Núcleo de moralidad, GLaDOS comienza a inundar el Centro de Enriquecimiento con neurotoxinaa, una vez más. Ella señala que el Núcleo de moralidad debe haber tenido algunas responsabilidades auxiliares, y que ella no puede apagar a las torretas lanzacohetes en su sala de control. Chell aprovecha la situación y utiliza portales para redirigir los cohetes hacia atrás de GLaDOS, desprendiendo e incinerando a sus Núcleos uno por uno. A lo largo de la pelea, GLaDOS se angustia y y enfurece cada vez más que sus funciones mentales se deterioran, gritando insultos y burlas a Chell. Ella le insiste a Chell en que sería mejor simplemente que GLaDOS la mate, haciendo una vaga alusión a la invasión Combine. thumb|GLaDOS activando los núcleos y apagando la vela del pastel con una pinza robótica Antes de que las neurotoxinas pueden matarla, Chell destruye la base de la personalidad definitiva de GLaDOS, provocando un mal funcionamiento de su sistema y generando un enorme portal sobre el techo de la cámara. La explosión resultante crea una inmensa aspiración en la sala que tira tanto a Chell y a partes de GLaDOS en el estacionamiento frente a Aperture. Antes de que Chell pueda completar su escape, el Party Escort Bot aparece y la arrastra de nuevo a la instalación. La escena final revela que GLaDOS no fue destruida por completo. Su sistema de copia de seguridad activa una habitación llena de núcleos de personalidad y presenta una carta a Chell, diciéndole que ella "sigue viva" y "no está siquiera enojada", pero no sin antes apagar la vela del pastel, que no era una mentira después de todo. Portal 2 thumb|left|200px|GLaDOS luego de despertar en su cámara en ruinas Las décadas pasan entre el final de Portal y el inicio de Portal 2. GLaDOS permanece latente durante todo este tiempo, sus núcleos de personalidad y otros sistemas automatizados intentan mantener la instalación sin su orientación. GLaDOS más adelante afirma que una característica de "guardado rápido" en su sistema mantuvo la conciencia atrapada en un bucle sin fin de los dos últimos minutos antes de su destrucción. Chell es finalmente despertada por Wheatley en una Cámara de Relajación de Aperture Science. Los dos hacen su camino a través de la instalación deteriorada en un intento de escapar. Sin embargo, Wheatley restaura accidentalmente a GLaDOS. Ella muestra amargura intensa hacia Chell, quien dice haber sido "asesinada" por ella. GLaDOS aplasta y descarta a Wheatley (quien, curiosamente, se puede escuchar emanciparse por una Red de Emancipación Material de Aperture Science luego de ser descartado), y envía a Chell a completar aún más cámaras de prueba mientras se ocupa de la restauración de la instalación. thumb|200px|Una GLaDOS renovada, junto con su cámara reconstruida Aunque Wheatley se las arregla para sobrevivir y ayudar a Chell a escapar de las pruebas, GLaDOS logra atraparlos de nuevo, llevándolos a su cámara de AI, recientemente reconstruida, donde tiene la intención de matarlos. Sin embargo, descubre que Chell y Wheatley han saboteado la producción de torretas y los sistemas de neurotoxinas. Tienen éxito en el desencadenamiento de una transferencia de núcleo, separando a GLaDOS de la computadora central y siendo sustituida por Wheatley. Wheatley, celebra su nuevo poder humillando a GLaDOS aún más, colocándole en una batería de patata, dejándole solo usar su consciencia y algunas funciones más. Sin embargo, GLaDOS demuestra que todavía no está del todo indefensa: incita rápidamente a Wheatley a entrar en colera, lo que le hace girar en contra de Chell en un ataque de ira y paranoia. Furioso, ataca tanto a GLaDOS y Chell, accidentalmente tirándolos a las entrañas de la instalación. thumb|170px|La transferencia de núcleo forzada GLaDOS-patata es llevada por un pájaro, pero Chell finalmente la encuentra. Desesperada, le habla a Chell sobre asociarse con ella para derrotar a Wheatley, Chell empala la patata en una punta de la ASHPD, dando aGLaDOS un poco más de potencia para pensar. A medida que se abren camino a través de cámaras de prueba de las entrañas, el par escucha una serie de mensajes pregrabados de Cave Johnson y su asistente Caroline. GLaDOS reacciona fuertemente a las dos voces, pero al principio es incapaz de recordar por qué parecen tan familiar; Eventualmente, ella cae en el silencio conmocionado por un tiempo, diciendo a Chell que necesita pensar sobre algunas cosas. Con el tiempo, la razón de su respuesta emocional se vuelve clara: GLaDOS fue creado cuando la conciencia de Caroline fue subida en una IA. Posiblemente en contra de su voluntad, en un intento para que se le permita ejecutar Aperture para siempre en conformidad con el último deseo de Johnson. Como GLaDOS comienza a recordar sus orígenes y recupera acceso consciente a lo que queda de la personalidad pre-cargada de Caroline, ella crece algo menos hostil. Explica que experimenta el personaje de Caroline en su interior como una especie de conciencia; algo que pretende encontrar intensamente inquietante es el hecho de que la voz de esta conciencia era su propia voz. thumb|left||GLaDOS luego de ser transferida a una batería de patata Los dos trabajan en el camino y logran regresar hasta el edificio principal de Aperture. La incompetencia de Wheatley plantea claramente una grave amenaza para toda la instalación, que se deteriora y al borde de la fusión de un reactor. GLaDOS intenta matarlo con una paradoja, friendo cada Frankenturret defectuoso de la habitación, pero Wheatley sobrevive debido a su incapacidad para entender las contradicciones lógicas. El plan habiendo fallado, Wheatley retoma a ambos y les obliga de nuevo pasar las cámaras de prueba. GLaDOS y Chell completan varias cámaras, y luego escapan durante la "Sorpresa" de Wheatley, quien pretendía matarlos, y se dirigen a la cámara central. GLaDOS formula un plan: proporcionar núcleos dañados a Chell, que se adhieren a Wheatley, tratando de desencadenar una nueva transferencia de núcleo. Sin embargo, Wheatley ha tomado la delantera por una vez, y desencadena una trama explosiva. Con unos momentos antes de la autodestrucción de la instalación, Chell señala el ASHPD hacia el techo, que se está rompiendo, y dispara un portal en la Luna, que la absorbe a sí misma y a Wheatley hacia el espacio. GLaDOS se aprovecha la distracción de Wheatley y restaura por sí misma el control de Aperture, y evita la desestabilización de los reactores, a continuación, empuja a Wheatley hacia el espacio. Ella entonces - sorprendentemente - tira de vuelta a Chell hacia las instalaciones antes de cerrar el portal. thumb|left|200px|ATLAS y P-Body al ser vistos por Chell A medida que Chell se recupera, GLaDOS repara la instalación y convoca a ATLAS y P-Body a su cámara. Cuando Chell despiera, GLaDOS expresa lo que parece ser un verdadero alivio y le dice que mientras que ella una vez consideró a Chell su mayor enemigo, ahora se da cuenta de que Chell era en realidad su mejor amiga todo el tiempo. A continuación, añade que estas emociones positivas han permitido que se diera cuenta de algo más importante: donde se encuentra su personalidad de Caroline en sus bancos de memoria. Al parecer, lo elimina de inmediato, aparentemente volviendo a su antigua personalidad psicopática. Sin embargo, GLaDOS explica que, si bien tiene la intención de librarse de Chell una vez por todas, ha llegado a la conclusión de que la forma más fácil de hacerlo es simplemente liberarla; tratar de matarla, ella dice, ha demostrado ser demasiado problemático. Ella coloca a Chell en un ascensor en dirección a la superficie, asegurándose de recordarle nunca volver. Como Chell sale en un campo iluminado por el sol, GLaDOS toma la decisión inexplicable de devolverle su antiguo Cubo de Compañía visto en Portal (que está carbonizado pero intacto), golpeando la puerta detrás de ella. Durante la iniciativa cooperativa, se remonta a las pruebas sin tener que preocuparse acerca de cualquier forma de escape o sabotaje. Ella prepara cuatro pistas de pruebas de la campaña cooperativa del juego, las cuales ella va linealmente a sus sujetos de prueba androides, ATLAS y P-body. Incluso ya en el primer curso de las pruebas, los robots ya comienzan a mostrar las emociones y los gestos humanos típicos. Por mucho que a esta le este disgustado con estos actos, todavía sigue siendo paciente. thumb|ATLAS y P-Body durante las pruebas cooperativas Al final de la pista de pruebas de Trabajo en Equipo, deja de forma inesperada a ATLAS y P-body fuera de las pistas oficiales de experimentación, simplemente informándoles que "Esta prueba es tan fuera de la caja, que puedo- quiero decir, no lo hará incluso aunque le diga de que se trata". Los dos proceden hacia una sala de control con un proyector. Una pizarra muestra el mensaje, "no confíes en ella." Dado que los robots fueron diseñados para no pensar, la advertencia es ignorada. Después de que encuentren un disco grande y lo instalen en el ordenador, que concede en secreto su mayor control sobre el Centro de Enriquecimiento, GLaDOS revela que la única manera para ella de llevar a los dos de nuevo al Hub, es iniciar su secuencia de autodestrucción, antes de burlarse de los que no son capaces de comunicarse entre sí que pueden sentir dolor. Curiosamente, si los robots deciden realizar gestos en lugar de buscar su objetivo, se pretende deducir que sus puntos de colaboración van de 50 a 5000 por si persisten en aparente rabia. Finalmente, se expresa lentamente en una forma de aburrimiento; la realización de pruebas sobre Atlas y P-body no fueron tan satisfactorios para ella como prueba de los seres humanos que suelen mostrar miedo y pueden ser matados. Posteriormente al resultado final de cada curso las pruebas, se les envia fuera de las pistas de prueba, sirviendo como subordinados, sin siquiera saberlo. En el resto de los tres campos de prueba, se ha entrenado ATLAS y P-body para maniobrar con pericia su entorno durante las pruebas, que serían entonces objeto de un uso en sus objetivos reales. Después de que los robots han instalado los tres discos restantes en sus respectivas entradas, GLaDOS, finalmente, muestra que "ella se puede ver todo lo que ahora", antes de iniciar una auto-destrucción de los robots. A partir de ahí, se reconstruyen en el Hub una vez más, para ser informados de la adicción de un nuevo curso de pruebas, mientras se mueve la entrada al curso en el Hub. ATLAS y P-Body se dejan caer luego en las profundidades del Centro de Enriquecimiento, en el que son enviados a un eje de prueba que se llevó a cabo originalmente en Aperture en la era de 1950-'70. Ella les informa, diciéndoles que han de hacerse camino a una bóveda humana al final de la prueba. GLaDOS finalmente revela que, a pesar de ser más leales a ella que cualquier otro sujetos de prueba, que es incapaz de sentir ninguna satisfacción a través de su pruebas - por lo tanto, se necesitan a los seres humanos, ya que le da incesante satisfacción sus miedos También revela que desplegarlos en el inicio del eje de pruebas era simplemente para entrenarlos para los problemas que les esperan cerca de la bóveda. En su camino hacia la bóveda, una torreta reprogramada defectuosa puede ser vista tratando de defender a los seres humanos, lo que demuestra que los sobrevivientes de su ataque original hace muchos años han rastreado su camino hacia abajo. Finalmente los dos llegan a la bóveda; Sin embargo, para disgusto de GLaDOS, la bóveda sólo puede ser desbloqueada a través de los gestos humanos. En previsión extrema, los obliga a hacerlo. La bóveda se desbloquea con éxito, y ATLAS y P-body se aventuran en su interior para descubrir no cientos, si no miles de sujetos de prueba humanos en un estado de relajación muy largo respecto al de sus respectivas cámaras. A pesar de que estos temas son más propensos al daño cerebral real de décadas de estancamiento a diferencia del de Chell, con mucho gusto les extrae de la bóveda y comienza a examinar sus perfiles antes de ser preparados para la prueba que en los créditos cooperativos termina. Más tarde, en el DLC de Peer Review, GLaDOS reconstruye los robots, y afirma que 100.000 años han pasado, y que todos los seres humanos están vivos, y todo está bien. A continuación, envía los robots a través de un poco de terapia de arte, que consta de más cámaras de prueba, que van a "apreciar" resolviendo. Sin embargo, cerca del final de la cuarta cámara de prueba, las máquinas de desmontaje fallan, y ella se ve obligada a dejar a los robots en las profundidades de la instalación. Ahor admite que ha mentido, y revela que sólo ha pasado una semana y que todos los seres humanos están muertos. A continuación, señala que un intruso desconocido se ha introducido en un viejo chasis prototipo de GLaDOS profundo en la instalación, y está tomando lentamente los laboratorios, que es también la razón por la cual las máquinas de desmontaje han fracasado. GLaDOS también explica que ella trató de expulsar al intruso utilizando a los sujetos de prueba humanos, pero que fueron asesinados mientras trataba de convertirlos en máquinas de matar. A continuación, envía a los robots a través de pruebas para prepararlos, y también intenta convertirlos en máquinas de matar por insultarlos. Con el tiempo, los robots llegan al chasis, para encontrar que el intruso no es más que el ave que había secuestrado a GLaDOS en la campaña para un solo jugador, que se anida en el chasis. Sin embargo, esta sufre de una fobia a las aves debido al encuentro antes mencionado, GLaDOS exagera la capacidad de las aves, y aconseja a los robots a retirarse. Sin embargo, ATLAS se acerca al pájaro, y después de cierto caos, se despega de la instalación, y P-body sella la abertura. GLaDOS a continuación, entra en pánico al ver a sus huevos, y ordena a los robots de destruirlos, pero cambia de opinión, y en su lugar incuba los huevos por sí misma en una Cámara de Relajación de Aperture Science modificada. Tres polluelos nacen con éxito, y uno de los nombres que GLaDOS da a uno de ellos es Mr. Chubby Beak. Un día, mientras ella les está insultando sobre sus picos grandes, uno de ellos rompe el cristal de la bóveda, y se da cuenta de que son máquinas asesinas. Luego les pide que se vaya a dormir, indicando que ella tiene un gran plan para mañana. Apariencia física Portal En Portal, GLaDOS se almacena en una gran cámara octogonal en el centro de enriquecimiento, que recuerda al Half-Life Test Lab C-33 / a del Sector C en Black Mesa, donde se encuentra el Espectrómetro Anti-Materia. En la pequeña zona del vestíbulo de la cámara conectada con el resto de la instalación con una puerta y un Emancipación Grill, un teléfono rojo está situado junto a cuatro pilares. Bajo una puerta oculta, una Torreta Lanzacohetes de Aperture Science se mantiene, al parecer por la seguridad, y numerosas pantallas de los monitores se alinean en las paredes y da la vuelta a la IA central. Un incinerador de Inteligencia de emergencia también está presente, y se puede abrir desde un interruptor situado en un pequeño bunker. Los componentes centrales de IA están suspendidos del techo en el centro de la cámara, y se componen de todas estas cámaras: *El componente superior es un disco grande, oscuro, pegado a las paredes. Es el comienzo del generador de GLaDOS corriendo por debajo hasta llegar al cuerpo central del núcleo. *Justo debajo hay un cilindro con ranuras conectadas a las paredes de metal con tubos de gran tamaño. Las paredes están llenas de orificios rectangulares brillantes. Todos los cables que empiezan a continuación llegan allí. *Bajo hay un dispositivo semejante a un barril más pequeño cubierto con paneles, y también conectado a las paredes con grandes tuberías. Unos paneles están desaparecidos y se muestran los circuitos debajo. *A continuación, las paredes son en concreto a partir de ahí a la tierra, y se encuentran cuatro discos de GLaDOS. La Guía de Orange Box Prima establece que los discos representan cada aspecto de los Núcleos de la personalidad de ella, lo que puede significar que un disco está conectado a un núcleo, el mismo va para todos los demás. Justo debajo de los discos es una plataforma de mantenimiento transparente, donde el Núcleo de inteligencia se envía durante la destrucción parcial de GLaDOS. Dos discos a partir de los bordes están cubiertos con el logotipo de Aperture Laboratories, los dos discos de la media con el nombre de GLaDOS. Los cuatro "pilares" que se encuentra en el vestíbulo de la cámara también pueden estar relacionados con los discos y los Núcleos de personalidad. *Bajo la plataforma, están todos los cables vistos por encima de inicio. Cuatro grandes pantallas y el "cuerpo" de GLaDOS se encuentran, unida a una estructura cúbica similar, que constituye el extremo del generador; en él se encuentra un pequeño cartel que dice "modelo: GLaDOS," las palabras "código # 081-354-56," y "Aperture Science," así como un rojo golpeado círculo y un triángulo rojo. Bajo ella se encuentra otra plataforma transparente, a la que se accede con una escalera, a continuación, el suelo de baldosas. *El "Cuerpo" de GLaDOS es una pieza de hardware delicado en balanceo constante (cuya velocidad de balanceo aumenta cada vez que se destruye un núcleo), que se adjunta a las que son sus cuatro núcleos de personalidad que conforman el grueso carácter de GLaDOS; el Núcleo de moralidad, un núcleo de color púrpura con una pupila dilatada y en lugar de dos puntos instalados en GLaDOS para que deje de inundar el Centro de Enriquecimiento con neurotoxinas mortales; el Núcleo de curiosidad, un núcleo de color naranja con una pupila de tamaño medio y cuatro puntos que posee una insaciable curiosidad por todo alrededor de él (incluso reconoce a Chell como "la dama de las pruebas"); el Núcleo de inteligencia (también conocido como "Núcleo Loco" o "Núcleo del pastel"), un núcleo de color azul con una pupila muy dilatada y seis puntos que da una receta de pastel interesante; Núcleo de ira (también conocido como "Núcleo agresivo" o "Esfera Furiosa"), un núcleo de color rojo con una parte bastante pequeña de la pupila y ocho puntos que emite gruñidos animal y gritos de furia psicótica pura. Mirado desde un cierto ángulo, GLaDOS se parece a una mujer - con una cabeza, un cofre, un abdomen grande, y dos brazos - colgando boca abajo por sus pies, un brazo atado alrededor de sus piernas (un efecto que realmente se refiere al equipo). En los comentarios del juego a se habla de ser una versión invertida de "El nacimiento de Venus"; Sin embargo, Juego-ismo dice que parece que está preso en una especie de servidumbre o postura de tortura. GLaDOS es unacombinación de dos sistemas, el de forma de vida genética (también conocido como Caroline) y el sistema operativo de disco. La cabeza de GLaDOS es el GL, que gestiona el DOS, y su cuerpo, donde se unen los núcleos de personalidad, es el DOS, el cual ejecuta la instalación. *La sección más grande que cuelga por encima de la GLaDOS es el núcleo del reactor, la fuente de energía de la instalación de la cual comúnmente se hace referencia en Portal 2. Sin la estabilización de los núcleos de personalidad, GLaDOS es incapaz de mantener el control del Núcleo del reactor, provocando su implosión hacia arriba a la superficie. Después de ser reiniciado a través de la "sala principal de interruptores," ella puede permanecer estable para establecer y ejecutar el núcleo del reactor sin la ayuda de núcleos de personalidad. Cuando Chell separa todos Núcleos de GLaDOS, los núcleos se envían todos a un lugar diferente, por lo que es más difícil para Chell su captura. Mientras se está en estos lugares, parecen estar todavía vinculados a GLaDOS de alguna manera con un haz de color verdoso semitransparente. Es sólo cuando Chell los agarra y destruye en el incinerador de Inteligencia de emergencia que su efecto sobre GLaDOS se detiene. Portal 2 Durante la primera aparición de GLaDOS durante su reinicio en el capítulo "Despertares" se basa en su aparición en Portal. Esto se demuestra cuando la mayoría de sus componentes se asemejan mucho a los componentes de su cuerpo desde el primer juego. Las únicas diferencias reales entre Portal y esta escena de reinicio son las formas y estructuras de las conchas blancas de blindaje de sus componentes, y la cabeza rediseñada. El resto de los componentes en su cuerpo están simplemente fuera del alcance del proceso de reinicio. Sin embargo, en el capítulo La Fuga, GLaDOS a reemplazado con éxito la mayoría de los componentes de su cuerpo con piezas nuevas y más elegantes, casi a la totalidad de cambiar su apariencia, ya que también ha ganado dos nuevos "brazos" y un aspecto más siniestro. En Portal 2, Los Discos del Reactor del Núcleo han cambiado drásticamente en comparación con los de Portal. Pasando a dos de los cuatro generadores de disco, esta es la etapa en la que se encuentran varias vigas de soporte que rodean el generador. Estos haces son capaces de dotar algo para la cámara, tal como las pinzas móviles utilizados para agarrar a Chell y Wheatley. Los generadores de disco de GLaDOS han cambiado drásticamente en Portal 2, donde dos de sus discos inferiores aparecen más intactos que como estaban originalmente en Portal, y los otros dos discos anteriores que son más pequeños en comparación de los dos inferiores. Los discos ya no giran y su nombre también se ha eliminado de todos los discos. Curiosamente, sólo un disco estaba presente en su apariencia durante el capítulo, Laa fuga, sin embargo, en el monólogo final del juego, había tres discos presentes. Galería GLaDOS9.jpg|Mayor parte de los Discos de generadores de GLaDOS GLaDOS10.jpg|La parte en forma de barril del generador de GLaDOS GLaDOS11.jpg|Los discos centrales del núcleo GLaDOS12.jpg|Discos de GLaDOS y la plataforma bajo esta GLaDOS13.jpg|Parte más baja del generador, con el cuerpo de núcleo central y cuatro pantallas de los monitores GLaDOS14.jpg|Cuerpo de GLaDOS luego de su reinicio GLaDOS15.jpg|Cuerpo de GLaDOS luego de su reconstrucción GLaDOS16.jpg|GLaDOS a menudo puede dar forma a su ojo con diferentes emociones en Portal 2 GLaDOS17.jpg|Discos del Núcleo Central en ruinas GLaDOS18.jpg|Único disco de GLaDOS visto en el capítulo La Fuga GLaDOS19.jpg|La Cámara central de IA, ahora reconstruida a su gusto Personalidad y Habilidades: GLaDOS es amoral y, a menudo sádica. Ella posee un sentido extremadamente seco, amargo y sarcástico del humor; sus chistes son generalmente oscuros, mórbidos, o francamente crueles. Ella parece disfrutar haciendo comentarios de manipulación que asustan al sujeto o minan su autoestima, pero no suelen expresar malicia abierta. En cambio, ella hace insinuaciones deshonrosas, o falsamente presenta la insulta como meras declaraciones de hecho objetivo; tanto Ellen McLain y Jonathan Coulton han descrito su personalidad como "pasivo-agresivo". GLaDOS miente con frecuencia, especialmente sobre su propio estado emocional, a menudo dice ser satisfechos o simplemente decepcionado cuando ella está claramente alarmada o enfurecida. Por lo general se interpreta a sí misma como una víctima inocente, no importa cuán cruel obviamente sus propias acciones han sido. Aunque a menudo es poco claro si existe algún punto real para sus experimentos, que parece estar motivado por una pasión sincera por la ciencia, al que considera como su objetivo fundamental en la vida. Desde el momento de la fuga inesperada de Chell, de la Cámara de prueba 19, GLaDOS ha mostrado signos de emociones intensas y complicadas hacia ella, como si el odio se combinan con una especie de afecto torcido. Al final de ambos juegos, GLaDOS canta canciones - "Still Alive" y "Want you Gone", respectivamente - que expresa abiertamente el placer o alivio de la salida de Chell, pero indirecta, en el estilo pasivo-agresiva habitual de GLaDOS, a bastante más compleja sentimientos sobre el tema. Cerca del final de Portal 2, poco antes de reclamar para eliminar a Caroline, ella le dice a Chell, "Pensé que eras mi mayor enemiga, cuando en realidad siempre fuiste todo lo contrario." Portal Durante la mayor parte del juego, GLaDOS desempeña el papel de una voz sin emociones que parece estar recitando palabras con guión pre-grabados. Sin embargo, rápidamente se hace evidente que algo extraño y posiblemente siniestro está sucediendo. GLaDOS es preocupante sin preocuparse por situaciones que pueden ocasionar la muerte de Chell. Muchos de sus comentarios son extraños, y a menudo tienen un borde sutilmente inquietante. Información adicional es a menudo oscurecida por ráfagas sospechosamente bien sincronizados de estática. Más de una vez, ella dice mentiras obvias, a continuación, explica que a medida que un "protocolo de ensayo requerida." Ella también muestra una fijación extraña con la torta, prometiendo en repetidas ocasiones esta como una recompensa. Después de que Chell escapa de su "incandescencia victoria" en la cámara 19 de prueba, GLaDOS, claramente sorprendida, cae toda pretensión y comienza a mostrar sus emociones. Ella en un principio pretende de forma poco convincente estar del lado de Chell, alegando que sus intentos de matarla eran simplemente parte de la prueba, diciéndole a Chell que va por el camino equivocado, y que las recompensas como el pastel estarán disponible si se da la vuelta. Cuando esto resulta ineficaz, se cambia al intentar enlazar con Chell, recordando con cariño sobre sus experiencias juntos y ofreciendo simplemente dejar que Chell pueda vivir en paz en otra parte de la instalación. Sólo cuando Chell está casi en la guarida de GLaDOS se muestran sus verdaderos colores, declarando, "Date la vuelta o te mataré. Me voy a matar, y toda la torta se ha ido." Cuando finalmente Chell llega a la Cámara de IA, el Núcleo de moralidad de GLaDOS se separa del cuerpo central y es incinerado. Su voz pierde gran parte de su tono computarizado, adquiriendo una forma más humana, casi seductora. Ella alterna entre los comentarios que tratan de hacer que Chell se sienta culpable de su destrucción, ostensiblemente da consejos que sugieren a Chell que es mejor opción renunciar y permitir que GLaDOS le mate, y el abuso verbal abierto aparenta ser bien intencionado - alegando que Chell "no es inteligente", "se equivocó en todo" y "es una amargada solitaria". En la canción de cierre, "Still Alive", GLaDOS le insiste a Chell] en que ella "ni siquiera está enojada" - de hecho, ella está satisfecha y considera todo el proyecto un "gran éxito". Ella afirma ser feliz en nombre del niño, así; Sin embargo, también implica ominosamente que Chell habría sido mejor que se quede en Aperture, el canto, "When I look out there / It makes me GLaD I'm not you". En cuanto a ella, dice, que está feliz de permanecer en Aperture. A medida, estos sentimientos están en clara contradicción con las obvias intensiones GLaDOS, la ira y el socorro se muestran durante la lucha contra el jefe final del juego, la canción es casi segura de no ser tomada en serio. Portal 2 Después de haber sido reiniciada accidentalmente por Chell y Wheatley, GLaDOS muestra abiertamente una emoción desde el principio. Ella muestra un intenso rencor hacia Chell, quien dice haber sido "asesinada" por ella, siendo que describe la situación como si su destrucción parcial en manos de Chell fue completamente sin razón. Mientras la pone a prueba, se mantiene un flujo casi continuo de las amenazas veladas y de insultos pasivo-agresivo, dando a entender en varias ocasiones que Chell tiene sobrepeso, poco atractivo, egoísmo, crueldad y que no tiene amor brindado por amigos y familiares. Información revelada en Portal 2 puede arrojar a la luz algunos de su comportamientos en el primer Portal. La unidad central que controla el Centro de Enriquecimiento está cableado con una compulsión para funcionar constantemente en experimentos, descrito por Wheatley como "una picazón." Siendo que el Sistema de IA posee una reacción eufórica al finalizar la prueba. Al igual que una adicción a las drogas, la intensidad de la "alta" disminuye cada vez. Los rendimientos decrecientes parecen estimular la producción de las pruebas más intensas, y pueden desencadenar un estado de abstinencia que puede inducir a la locura. GLaDOS afirma que fue motivado de manera suficiente por amor genuino de la ciencia para ignorar la adicción, pero no queda claro si esto es cierto, y si el "picazón" podría haber tenido otros efectos más sutiles sobre su personalidad de todos modos. GLaDOS también menciona la influencia del furor de los Núcleos de personalidad, que ella experimentó al menos en algunos casos, como un constante balbuceo de voces en su mente. Además, ahora sabemos que GLaDOS fue creada por orden de Cave Johnson para albergar a la personalidad de Caroline, quienparece que no ha dado su consentimiento para haber subido su mente; el efecto que esto tenía como una experiencia traumática no está claro. Como GLaDOS trata de recordar sus orígenes, aspectos de la personalidad pre-cargada de Caroline comienzan a resurgir, y la actitud de GLaDOS hacia Chell parece suavizar un tanto. Al principio, ella sigue insultándole, pero algunos de sus comentarios posteriores son casi amistosos, y cerca del final del juego, confiesa que ella se da cuenta de que Chell fue "su mejor amiga todo el tiempo". Ella afirma que la experiencia como persona de Caroline le sirve como algo parecido a una conciencia: "Ahora escucho la voz de mi consciencia, y es aterrador, porque es mi verdadera voz." GLaDOS encuentra la experiencia de sentir empatía penosa y desagradable, y agrega: "Estoy hablando en serio, creo que me pasa algo realmente malo". Incluso después de que GLaDOS pretende eliminar a Caroline al final del juego, sus experiencias mientras estaba como aliado de Chell parecen haber tenido un efecto sobre ella. Por las razones que sean, su rencor ha disminuido; GLaDOS implica que sus sentimientos hacia Chell han cambiado simplemente por odio declarado a disgusto apático, pero sus acciones puede hacer alusión a un conjunto más complejo de emociones. A pesar de que afirma que sólo liberó a Chell porque los esfuerzos de matarla han demostrado ser tan problemáticos, esto no parece explicar por qué no eliminó el programa de Caroline y no la mató durante las varias horas que Chell pasó inconsciente. Incluso aparte de la decisión de liberarla, las acciones finales de GLaDOS hacia Chell parecen incompatibles con su hostilidad anterior; se deja ambiguo si era responsable de la despedida de las torretas, y sus motivaciones para el retorno del Cubo de compañía de Chell también están claros. Una posible razón podría ser la de eliminar cualquier posible incentivo que podría provocar que Chell vuelva y trate de matarla de nuevo. En la canción de cierre, "Want You Gone," GLaDOS canta que mientras que una vez quiso matar a Chell, ella ahora se encuentra satisfecha por simplemente tenerla fuera del camino. Ella expresa su alivio por haberse librado de ella, sugiere que la condescendencia de su célula es digna de lástima por no tener un cuerpo de robot inmortal como ella, y, finalmente, se burla de la idea de que se podría considerar como una amiga, que declara: "Yo no necesito a nadie ahora ". Al final del verso final, ella canta: "Cuando te elimine / Tal vez voy a dejar de sentirme tan mal (o Glad)," con la última línea que aparece simplemente como "redactado" en la letra que aparece en pantalla - lo que sugiere que sus sentimientos hacia Chell pueden ser más conflictivos de lo que quiere admitir. Ella también canta en un momento dado, "Ahora Caroline está aquí también", lo que plantea dudas acerca de si Caroline fue eliminada realmente en absoluto. La pretensión de eliminación podría haber sido otro intento fallido por parte de GLaDOS para provocar una reacción en Chell. GLaDOS, al enterarse de su pasado, no parece venir en particular a estar de acuerdo con él. Ella muestra una bastante fuerte disociación con su identidad humana, en constante referencia a Caroline en tercera persona. Parece que GLaDOS ha desarrollado una fobia extrema de las aves después de sus experiencias como una patata. Esto se hace más evidente durante el DLC "Peer Review", cuando expresa miedo extremo cuando ATLAS y P-body encuentran el ave de la anidación de campaña para un jugador en un prototipo del cuerpo de GLaDOS. Ella parece creer que el pájaro es mucho más peligroso de lo que realmente es, y también comienza a elevar sus polluelos como máquinas de matar. Detrás de escenas *La actriz de voz de GLaDOS es Ellen McLain, esposa de John Patrick Lowrie, otro actor de voz que trabaja en VALVe. Ella también proporcionó la voz de la voz Overwatch en Half-Life 2 y sus episodios, de las torretas y otros Núcleos de personalidad de GLaDOS en Portal (a excepción del Núcleo de inteligencia, con la voz de Mike Patton), y la locutora en Team Fortress 2. *GLaDOS fue elogiado universalmente por su contribución a la calidad de la escritura de Portal, ganador de múltiples premios al mejor nuevo personaje de GameSpy, GamePro, y X-Play. *La canción "Still Alive", cantada por GLaDOS durante los créditos finales del portal, fue compuesta por Jonathan Coulton, tuvo mucho éxito y recibió importantes elogios por su humor y la calidad de su desempeño. *GLaDOS pasó por varias iteraciones de diseño. Las versiones anteriores incluyen un cerebro flotante, un extenso mecanismo parecido a una araña, y una versión invertida de la pintura de Botticelli "El nacimiento de Venus" construido a partir de piezas de robot y alambre, y los núcleos eran brillantes esferas de color azul claro. Con el tiempo, el equipo se conformó con un dispositivo mecánico con una enorme figura robótica colgando fuera de él, transmitiendo energía mecánica cruda tanto a GLaDOS como su feminidad. *El equipo de portal quería construir un espacio que trajo una gran cantidad de atención a ella, lo que dio lugar a la gran cámara en la que se encuentra. *Cuando el equipo decidió añadir un disco grande para el diseño de GLaDOS, con los cuatro núcleos de personalidad colgando de ella, seguía siendo una mera esfera de pie encima de ella, el cual fue considerado demasiado pequeño. Luego se fue ampliado Su "cuerpo" y colocando más elementos bajo los discos. *El nombre "GLaDOS," que no sea el nombre técnico que representa, es un juego de palabras con el nombre femenino "Gladys". De hecho, una carpeta del modelo que se encuentra en los archivos del portal se denomina "Gladys destruction". Esto dio lugar a la especulación de los fans que GLaDOS se basa en un humano llamado "Gladys," parcialmente confirmado cuando Caroline se reveló. También hay que resaltar que en el comentario de desarrolladores de Portal, su nombre se pronuncia como "Gladys" por Erik Wolpaw. *Los cientos de imágenes (exactamente 143 en total) en las pantallas de vídeo en la pantalla principal cámara de GLaDOS son muchos artículos diferentes y considerablemente al azar (muchos fueron tomadas por Valve, y varios fueron tomadas de la sección de imágenes de stock libres de la página web Turbo Photo). Se incluyen varias fotos de la torta, herramientas como tenazas (a menudo junto con la torta), personas, otros animales, signos, piezas de computadoras, muchos objetos diversos, lugares al azar, o aparatos científicos. También hay una imagen del logotipo de Black Mesa, reforzando la conexión entre Aperture Science y black Mesa. Sin embargo, varias imágenes coinciden con el diálogo, tal como una imagen de un violín a punto de ser cortado por un cuchillo cuando GLaDOS menciona el "Violento" comportamiento de Chell, una imagen de un pastel al decir "sorpresa", el logotipo de Black Mesa cuando ella menciona la "cosa más tonta" (destruyendo el núcleo de moralidad), una vaca cuando ella dice "whoah, whoah, whoah" cuando los efectos del Núcleo de moralidad desaparecen, o un tornillo cuando dice "buenas noticias". Sin embargo, estas imágenes pueden variar ligeramente de un juego a otro. Logros Curiosidades *Algunas de las líneas borradas de Caroline indican que, de hecho, no quería convertirse en GLaDOS. Ella dice, y repite varias veces, que ella "does not want this," indicando que ni siquiera podía hablar con Cave directamente: No, listen to me. Sir, I don't want this."Esto podría explicar el resentimiento de GLaDOS hacia los científicos y sus frecuentes intentos para matarlos, ya que ellos fueron los que colocaron a Caroline en el modelo prototipo de GlaDOS. **Sin embargo, es posible que las tendencias asesinas de GLaDOS se podrían atribuir más a la unidad central central en lugar de su propia programación, siendo que tanto su comportamiento como el de Wheatley son dados mientras están en el control de la instalación y durante el transcurso del juego. *El Núcleo de inteligencia de GLaDOs en Portal realmente recitó la receta de la torta, que también se puede encontrar en los diversos monitores activos en torno a las oficinas del Centro de Enriquecimiento, incluso en Portal 2. *GLaDOS es una fuerte reminiscencia a HAL 9000, I.A. asesina de 2001: A Space Odyssey; incluso el sencillo, "ojo" de color rojo de las cámaras de seguridad y de las torretas son una reminiscencia de HAL. Sin embargo, aquellos que leen el libro de 2001: A Space Odyssey, se encuentra que HAL 9000 se debió a sus acciones en un intento de racionalizar dos órdenes contradictorias: para ocultar el verdadero objetivo de la misión ya no esconde nada de la tripulación. Debido a GLaDOS se hizo consciente de sí mismo, y desarrolló una personalidad siniestra, es seguro asumir que ella está más viva y más antagónica que HAL 9000. **GLaDOS también comparte algunas características con SHODAN, otra I.A femenina asesina, de la serie System Shock. **GLaDOS es también similar en la voz de Val de Solitary y en que la forma en la Cámara de IA Central está en una forma octogonal. *"PotatOS" es el nombre dado por los fans y los desarrolladores a GLaDOS mientras está en una patata, un claro juego de palabras entre "GLaDOS" y "Potato". **El nombre PotatOS parece ser el nombre oficial para la forma de patata de GLaDOS, ya que hay una canción en la banda sonora oficial titulado "PotatOS Lament". *A pesar de ser la CPU del Centro de Enriquecimiento, GLaDOS, irónicamente, no era consciente de quien es Cave Johnson, mientras observa constantemente su voz como "familiar" hasta que se vuelve a encontrar Caroline en su sistema. *Curiosamente, ni el nombre completo de GLaDOS o sus siglas nunca han sidos pronunciados por cualquier personaje en los juegos. (A excepción de Cave Johnson en el DLC "Perpetual Testing Iniciative" donde dice que "estamos cancelando la iniciativa de forma de vida genética y el sistema operativo de disco"). Los únicos casos de la presencia de su nombre era a través de los subtítulos, el acrónimo descubierto en sus generadores de disco en Portal y la puerta trampa que conduce a la Cámara central de IA en Portal 2. Wheatley nunca se refiere a GLaDOS por su nombre (o viceversa). Sin embargo, en un comentario revelador para Portal, Erik Wolpaw pronuncia el nombre de GLaDOS como "Gladys", lo que sugiere que el "DOS" en su nombre no necesariamente se manifiesta en la forma en que se escribe. *Una línea cortadade la versión final de Portal 2 tiene a GLaDOS declarando abiertamente que va a matar a Chell por su nombre. Otras líneas tienen felicitaciones a Chell durante los puzzles. Estos habrían sido los únicos casos en los que el nombre de Chell son mostrados en voz alta. *La compañía de juegos en línea Artix Entertainment tiene una "patata" en su sitio de merchandising HeroMart, que cuesta $ 650,000.00. La papa tiene un gran ojo rojo brillante y varios cables. Esto es una parodia a la forma de patata de GLaDOS. En su juego Adventure Quest Worlds, el jugador podría comprar patatas con cables y un gran ojo rojo como mascotas para seguir su carácter alrededor, lo que también hace referencia a GLaDOS. *En Portal 2, las instrucciones dadas por GLaDOS en "versión rápida" en el Capítulo 2: Reinicio no son en realidad las instrucciones en absoluto, sino una cita de Moby Dick; "and methodically knocking people's hats off - then, I account it high time to get to sea as soon as I can." *GLaDOS, cerca del final de Portal 2, parece haber sufrido el síndrome de Lima (lo contrario del síndrome de Estocolmo) siendo que ella se hizo más comprensiva hacia Chell y tenía sentimientos contradictorios hacia ella, incluso después de regresarla a la superficie. *En el DLC "Peer Review" de Portal 2, se revela que hay al menos un prototipo de cuerpo de GLaDOS en funcionamiento interno del centro de enriquecimiento. El prototipo es mucho más crudo que el cuerpo actual de GLaDOS, y parece estar controlado por un teclado y un monitor en lugar de su "cabeza". Sin embargo, parece que tiene cierta capacidad limitada para controlar el Centro de Enriquecimiento. El prototipo estaba siendo requisado accidentalmente por el ave que atrapó a GLaDOS mientras esta era una patata, pero el pájaro fue detenido por ATLAS y P-body. *Margot en el DLC de Fallout 3 "Broken Steel" se basa en GLaDOS. *En la escena final de Portal, el modelo GLaDOS se utiliza dos veces para representar sus restos. Si se ve en "modo noclip," dos cabezas se pueden ver. *Razonablemente, teniendo en cuenta su nombre, GLaDOS es controlado por un DOS (Disk Operating System). *En el juego flash en línea popular Kingdom Rush, durante la batalla contra el jefe final con antagonista principal del juego Vez'nan, dice una multitud de cosas para desalentar el jugador, incluyendo "Va a ser al horno, y entonces no habrá pastel." Esto hace referencia a GLaDOS, que dijo lo mismo que hacia el final de Portal. *En Portal, cualquier arma de Half-Life 2 utilizado contra GLaDOS la dañarán gravemente, como si fuera golpeada por su torreta lanzacohetes. Para ello, debe colocarse "impulse 101" en la consola, mientras que "sv_cheats" 1" esté activado. *En Portal 2, Wheatley trata de detener la reactivación con un código. En los archivos de juego se revela que la contraseña era "ABCDGH". *GLaDOS hace una aparición en el juego LEGO Dimensions como un jefe. **Ella también hace una aparición en los créditos de la conclusión del mismo juego, cantando una canción al igual que en los demás juegos de Portal. *Después de lo sucedido en la campaña para un solo jugador de Portal 2, ella adquiere ornitofobia (miedo a los pájaros) pero parece perderlo en la campaña cooperativa. Galería Portal Pre-lanzamiento GLaDOS20.jpg|Concepto de GLaDOS como una gran esfera, con un sólo disco, frente a una Chell reciente GLaDOS21.jpg|El "Nacimiento de venus" como GLaDOS junto a su cámara GLaDOS22.jpg|Concepto de GLaDOS antes de la versión final GLaDOS23.jpg|Escena temprana de la batalla contra GLaDOS GLaDOS24.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS25.jpg|Prueba de las torretas Lanzacohetes sobre GLaDOS, usando Rollermines como punto de ataque Lanzamiento GLaDOS26.jpg|Apariencia de GLaDOS como se ve en Portal GLaDOS27.jpg|GLaDOS como se ve en su cámara principal GLaDOS28.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS29.jpg|Vista del generador de GLaDOS, junto con sus discos, y más arriba GLaDOS30.jpg|El Núcleo de Curiosidad separado de GLaDOS, siendo sujetado por un haz verdoso GLaDOS31.jpg|Las neurotoxinas inundando la sala GLaDOS32.jpg|El láser de objetivo de la torreta lanzacohetes disparando a Chell antes de llegar a GLaDOS a través de portales GLaDOS33.jpg|La torreta lanzacohetes disparando hacia un portal al ver a Chell GLaDOS34.jpg|Un cohete de una torreta antes de impactar contra GLaDOS GLaDOS35.jpg|GLaDOS ascendiendo al ser destruida GLaDOS36.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS37.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS38.jpg|Restos de GLaDOS antes de que Chell sea llevada de nuevo al centro por el Party Scort Bot GLaDOS39.png|"Cabeza" de GLaDOS vista durante los créditos de Portal GLaDOS40.jpg|Una radio, el pastel y el teléfono rojo de Aperture Science, vistos en un escritorio del "lobby" de GLaDOS, luego de acabar Portal Núcleo moral.png|Núcleo de moralidad de GLaDOS GLaDOS41.jpg|Lo mismo, sujeto a GLaDOS Núcleo curiosidad.png|Núcleo de curiosidad de GLaDOS GLaDOS42.jpg|Lo mismo, sujeto a GLaDOS Núcleo inteligencia.png|Núcleo de inteligencia de GLaDOS GLaDOS43.jpg|Lo mismo, sujeto a GLaDOS Núcleo ira.png|Núcleo de ira de GLaDOS GLaDOS44.jpg|Lo mismo, sujeto a GLaDOS Portal 2 Pre-lanzamiento GLaDOS45.png|BSOD de GLaDOS visto detrás de Gabe Newell en el Game Choices Award GLaDOS46.jpg|Arte conceptual de GLaDOS junto a las ruinas de su cámara GLaDOS47.jpg|Chell viendo a GLaDOS en las ruinas del Centro de Enriquecimiento GLaDOS48.png|Arte ASCI de GLaDOS en su cámara en ruians GLaDOS49.jpg|Arte conceptual de un viaje alrededor de la cámara dañada, basado en las capturas de pantalla de portal, siendo mostradas por primera vez por Game Informer GLaDOS50.jpg|Arte conceptual de la cámara dañada, basado en capturas de Portal, mostrado en el DLC PotatoFoolDaysARG GLaDOS51.jpg|Arte conceptual de la cámara de GLaDOS, vistos en el DLC PotatoFoolsDaysARG GLaDOS52.jpg|Arte conceptual de GLaDOS dañada GLadOS53.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS54.jpg|GLaDOS poco después de ser despertada en su cámara GLaDOS55.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS56.jpg|GLaDOS viendo a Chell a través de un portal Glados_arte_conceptual.jpg|Arte conceptual de GLaDOS Other_concepts.jpg|Otros conceptos Glados_encounter.jpg|Cámara de GLaDOS (nótese su cuerpo en el fondo) Concept_transitionpoint.jpg|Concepto del cambio de núcleo central Chell_glados_staring_contest_(1).jpg|Arte conceptual de GLaDOS y Chell Glados_hall_(1).png|Arte conceptual del pasillo que lleva a la sala de GLaDOS Lanzamiento GLaDOS57.jpg|Uno de los murales de Rattman, donde se muestra a una mujer con una bata de laboratorio durante la activación de GLaDOS GLaDOS58.jpg|Una GLaDOS destruida en las ruinas de la Cámara central de IA GLaDOS59.jpg|Proceso de reinicio de GLaDOS GLaDOS3.jpg|GLaDOS poco después de despertar GLaDOS60.jpg|GLaDOS agarrando a Chell y a Wheatley con pinzas móbiles GLaDOS61.jpg|Cuerpo de GLaDOS, con sus componentes principales de Portal intactos GLaDOS62.jpg|Lo mismo, pero con la mayoría de sus componentes reemplazados y con nuevos añadidos portal2 2016-04-09 21-48-16-227.jpg|Cámara central de GLaDOS portal2 2016-04-09 21-49-07-081.jpg|GLaDOS en su cámara principal GLaDOS63.jpg|Lo mismo GLaDOS64.jpg|GLaDOS atrayendo un tubo con el fin de envenenar a Chell con neurotoxinas GLaDOS65.jpg|Wheatley rodando en el tubo de ventilación GLaDOS66.jpg|Chell viendo a GLaDOS portal2 2016-04-09 21-52-03-434.jpg|GLaDOS antes de la sustitución de núcleo portal2 2016-04-09 21-52-19-667.jpg|GLaDOS durante la sustitución de núcleo portal2 2016-04-09 21-54-20-706.jpg|GLaDOS transformada en patata por Wheatley portal2 2016-04-10 22-51-19-431.jpg|GLaDOS en forma de patata, cayendo junto con Chell portal2 2016-04-10 23-03-25-209.jpg|GLaDOS en el nido de un pájaro GLaDOS67.png|Chell con GLaDOS agarrada al Dispositivo Portátil de Portales de Aperture Science portal2 2016-04-11 22-41-14-787.jpg|GLaDOS en un receptáculo de núcleos de Aperture Science GLaDOS68.jpg|GLaDOS antes de acoplarse otra vez al Núcleo Central en su cámara portal2 2016-04-11 22-48-09-119.jpg|GLaDOS al final de Portal 2 Lista de apariciones *ApertureScience.com *Portal *Half-Life 2: Episode Two *Portal: First Slice *Portal: Still Alive *Portal 2: Lab Rat *Portal 2 *The Final Hours of Portal 2 Categoría:Aperture Science Categoría:Robots de Aperture Science Categoría:Tecnología de Aperture Science Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Portal Categoría:Portal 2